Joseph Joestar
Joseph Joestar (ジョセフ・ジョースター Josefu Jōsutā) is the protagonist of Part II: Battle Tendency, a core ally in Part III: Stardust Crusaders, and a supporting character in Part IV. A survivor, Joseph meets the fantastic threats approaching him throughout his life with initiative and ingenuity. He is the most recurring JoJo in the series after Jotaro Kujo. Stories Part II: Battle Tendency 18 years old, Joseph is tall (195 cm/6'5") and powerfully built, with light eyes. He has dark and unkempt hair, parts of his bangs shooting outwards in spikes, apart from which he closely resembles his grandfather Jonathan Joestar. Joseph's primary outfit is relatively minimal and pragmatic. He wears a tank top cut above the navel, gloves studded at the knuckles, fitting pants with a leather belt, and knee-high leather boots. In Switzerland he dons a long, broad, striped scarf; and later, as a gift from Caesar, a long, thin headband patterned with a row of tessellated triangles. Initially he wears a white collared shirt with tie and suspenders, and a greatcoat chequered across the shoulders. Other articles include an aviator's hat (as motorcycle gear), a knit cap, and a breathing mask designed for Ripple training. Later depictions of Joseph include the aviator hat and goggles, both of which were permanently added to differentiate him from Jonathan and compliment the overall 'mechanical feel' brought about by the various planes and motorcycles present in Part 2. Part III: Stardust Crusaders At 67, Joseph retains most of his health and muscularity, though his face displays his age (due in part to having neglected his Ripple training). His hair is trim and gray, and he sports a thick, gray, trimmed beard. During the group's journey to Egypt, he wears a fedora; a light, short-sleeved, buttonless shirt; khaki pants (often compared to this extent to Indiana Jones' basic outfit); dress shoes; dark wristbands, and white gloves concealing a prosthetic left hand (a result of his fight with Kars). At his introduction he also wears a trench coat and sweater. Part IV: Diamond is Unbreakable At 79, Joseph has aged normally. While his stature is still apparent, he is hunched and uses a cane. He wears a diminutive pair of pince-nez spectacles, and a spotted, brimmed woolen hat with ear flaps reminiscent of an ushanka. He wears a thick trench coat, a collared shirt and tie, and baggy pants. Powers Joseph inherited Hamon abilities from his grandfather, Jonathan Joestar, as well as his mother Lisa Lisa. In addition, he uses techniques commonly present in stage magic to confuse his foes. After his Hamon training, he frequently combines his Hamon with other objects to perform complex and creative attacks. Later in Part III, he shows that he is able to pass the Hamon through his stand. Hermit Purple manifests itself as a tangle of thorny vines, which Joseph can wield as both weapon and defense. Joseph develops the stand after Dio pierces Jonathan's body with the Arrow, upon which it responded to Dio and Enya awakening The World. The Hermit card primarily gives a meaning of solitude, introspective, or soul-searching, which could symbolize Joseph's lifelong journey. It also carries a more direct meaning of teaching or advising, which is Joseph's main role in Part three. Gallery Hermit_purple.jpg|Hermit Purple Category:Shounen Jump Heroes Category:Anime Heroes Category:Manga Heroes Category:Male Heroes Category:Recurring Heroes Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Leaders Category:Grandparents Category:Serious Heroes Category:Neutral Good Category:Empowered Heroes Category:Heroes with superhuman strength Category:Fighter Category:Multiple Saver Category:Heroic Murderer Category:Anti Hero Category:Good Hearted Bastards Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Tragic Heroes Category:Genius Category:Comic Relief Category:Successful Heroes Category:J-Stars Victory VS. Heroes